User blog:Lelouch vi Britannia of the Rebellion/Dead Space 4 Fan fic
Dead Space 4 Fan Fiction (provided that the characters aren’t killed in Dead Space 3) Prologue: On Planet Earth 2 people (David & Glen) are sitting on deck chairs somewhere in The Bahamas. (Glen) Nice sunset, aye David? (David) Yeah, don’t get much of those anymore, ever since we started living in space. (Glen) We couldn’t live here on Earth, too expensive; our room on The Sprawl is perfect. Cheap and a nice view. (David) We’ve been on Earth for about 4 years, let’s head back soon, I miss space for some reason. (Glen) Me too, space was so…peaceful, unlike here. (Silence for a bit before…) (David) Hey, you see that? (Glen) What? (David) There, that flaming object. (Points to it) (Glen) Oh my God, it’s heading right for us! (David) RUN!!! (They run for the protection of their holiday house while the object continues to bear down on them) (Object crashes with lots of flames, explosions and noise, right where the deck chairs are) (David) We made it, thank God. (Glen) Far out, I thought we were gonna die. (David) *laughs* No way, Glen, not yet anyhow. I still got about 20 years left in me, say, that looks like our room back at The Sprawl, that hulk of metal that almost crushed us. Look, there’s our titanium-encased TV set. But, there is slushy material everywhere. It’s…Oh my God, it’s reforming…What the hell is that thing? (Glen) What the fuck? (Slasher climbs out of the object that just crashed) (David) Shit, lock the door. (Glen) But… (David) Just do it! (Slasher reaches their door) (Glen dives for the lock and misses) (Glen) Shiiiiiiiiiit, its coming!!! (David) Aaaaaaahhhh, FUCK!!!! (Slasher gains entrance through the door by smashing it open and slaughters them) (Shows other objects, of various shapes and sizes falling to Earth) Chapter 1: Return to The Sprawl (Isaac, Ellie and Carver in a spaceship) (Carver) Holy crap, that was a close call. (Isaac) You can say that again. I want to retire now, no more Necromorphs to dismember. The Markers are destroyed, thanks to us. Maybe we should tell EarthGov on Earth that The Markers are gone, after all, where else will we go, since the Unitologists control this area in space? (Ellie) Isaac, we are cruising past Saturn now, let’s call by The Sprawl and see how the clean-up is going. (Isaac) Ok. Let’s see what we destroyed being repaired. (Carver) Oh, so you are the people who blew up The Sprawl. *laughs* (Ship flies through and lands on the newly reformed Sprawl docking station) (Isaac) Nice to see this cleaned up after the outbreak. (Ellie) This place still gives me nightmares. (Carver) Where is everyone working on this place? I don’t see anyone. (The three look around, no one is in sight) (Isaac) They will be around here somewhere, maybe on the other side of here. (Ellie) Isaac, it smells like newly refurbished paint. But that faint smell of Corruption lingers still. (Carver) I don’t like it. This place must be Unitologist controlled, and I hate Unitologists. (They wander around for about 5 minutes commenting on the rebuilding and disposing of old sludge that was a Necromorph before finally finding a worker) (Isaac) Hey, you, what’s your name? (Worker) What’s it to you? Collin Prince. (Ellie) Well, what’s happening here? Where is everyone? (Collin) Well, we had a spontaneous combustion a day ago; damn near destroyed the whole Sprawl. It blew three quarters off, with about eighty nine percent of our staff on it. Our ships are now unauthorised because that combustion reset the system. The only people who can access them now are engineers, but they were blasted off with the wreckage. (Isaac) Maybe I can help. (Isaac walks over to a touchpad scanner and scans his hand) (Isaac) No good, I’m gonna have to hack my way into it. (Isaac finds a hack point and hacks the system) (Information Voiceover) Welcome CEC Engineer: Isaac Clarke. Would you like to resume the current system before the malfunction? (Isaac) Yes. (IV) Updating system and resuming. Standby. (Lights suddenly flash back on and all systems are back to normal) (Collin) How the…what on…who did…? (Ellie) There, now you can get out of here, but one question first. What direction was all that debris heading? (Collin) The direction of Earth, I think. (Carver) Ok, let’s get the hell outta here and go warn Earth of the incoming danger. (Isaac, Ellie and Carver run back to their ship and soon after are flying faster than light to reach Earth) (They finally reach Earth to find out they are too late, and the debris has dealt a fair bit of damage) (Isaac) Shit, we are too late. (Ellie) It looks like they had it under control, but we should dock and see. (Ship lands on the docking station and Isaac, Ellie and Carter step out) (Carver) Strange, usually they should be guarding this docking station in case of a Unitologist attack. (They walk further into the facility and a piece of debris crushes their ship) (Ellie) Oh, that piece of mother fuc…. (Isaac) Calm down. There are more ships here, so we take on in the event of a disaster, ok? (Ellie) Ok Isaac. *sighs* (Carver) We can hijack it if need be, but it will be useless if power is cut. (Power goes out) (Isaac) Carver, if you did that for a joke, it wasn’t funny. (Carver) It wasn’t me! (Ellie) LOOK OUT!! (A horde of Necromorphs emerge from the wreckage of the ship) (Isaac) There must be a Marker nearby, where exactly are we? (Carver) I make us at…Britain (Ellie) *Steals Isaac’s gun and starts shooting the Necromorphs* (Carver) Let me help while the nerd here restores power. (Isaac walks off to find a power source while Ellie and Carter fight off Necromorphs when…) (Isaac) Uh, guys? There seems to be half of the docking platform missing, we’re trapped! Chapter 2, A New Playing Feild, coming soon... ---- Hello people, if you have any comments or improvements, please tell me on my Talk Page Thanks, A§§a§§in 927 (Your local, friendly Councilor) 02:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts